Mumsy-Doo
| species= Great Dane | gender= Female | hair= Gray (formerly brown or blonde) | fur= Gray (formerly light brown or brown) | eyes= Black | affiliation= Knittingham Puppy Farm; Dooville; Rogerses | family= Dada-Doo (husband) Scooby-Doo (son) Ruby-Doo (daughter) Skippy-Doo (son) Howdy-Doo (son) Yabba-Doo (son) Scrappy-Doo (grandson) Scooby-Dum (nephew) | firstapp= : | actor= Don Messick }}Mumsy-Doo is the wife of Dada-Doo and the mother of Scooby-Doo. She was called Mama-Doo when Scooby was a puppy. Physical appearance When Scooby was younger "Mama-Doo" had light brown fur and brown hair. She wore a pearl necklace and a scarf on her head. She also applied lipstick. During Scooby's adulthood she had gray hair and her fur became a little wrinkly and she worn a pink dress. Personality She and her husband share several personality traits with Scooby, being scared easily, doesn't understand Shaggy's jokes, and love eating. She loves her children very deeply, especially her eldest son. However, whenever Scooby hates wearing the Doo family collar and tries to take it off, she scolds Scooby and calls his first name "Scoobert".APNSD: Curse of the Collar, season 2, episode 1. History Early life ]] She gave birth to Scooby Doo in the Dooville Veterinary Hospital. When her husband came into the room, she asked if their new baby looked beautiful. Then the newborn said "Scooby Doo", so Dada decided to name him that. : It's a Wonderful Scoob, season 1, episode 9. One night, when she and her husband were on a date, they saw a puppy being threatened by Buster McMuttMauler. They chased him to his truck where he got in trouble with his boss for stealing dog collars. They all laughed when he was taken to jail. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season two She attended the family reunion at the Knittingham Puppy farm, where she and her husband were kidnapped by the ghost of Buster McMuttMauler. She scolded Scooby whenever he tried to get rid off the family collar, but the next day she said he doesn't have to wear. Season four She and Daddy-Doo were chased by a Were-Doo in Doo Manor. When the case was solved, they expressed how proud they were of their son.APNSD: , season 4, episode 1. ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' She attended the wedding of Shaggy's sister. : Wedding Bell Boos!, season 1, episode 13. ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' She saw Scooby being framed for the ghost attack at the White House on TV. Fearing his arrest, she and Dada-Doo went to help clear his name. While the gang was trying to stop the ghosts from escaping she and Dada (riding in a helicopter) came to help. She tossed Scooby's galoshes to him, but landed on the ghosts instead, which caused them to crash. They celebrated at the President's banquet in Scooby's honor afterwards. : A Night Louse at the White House, season 1, episode 9. ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' When Scooby had enough scares, he quit the gang and moved back with his parents. When Shaggy called trying to get him to come back, she said that he still didn't want to come back and that his ghost-chasing days were over. However, Scooby did return after witnessing the terrible future if he didn't. When the gang decided to take a break and visit Scooby's parents, she and many of Dooville's citizens gathered at the train station to welcome him home. However, before Scooby returned, Professor Phantazmo's circus came to town and upon hearing that everything was free, they all took off, completely forgetting about Scooby's homecoming.The Ghouliest Show on Earth, season 1, episode 12. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 201. ** 401. * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show ** 113. * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 109. * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** 105. (photo) ** 109. ** 112. References Category:Associates of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo recurring characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 characters Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Dogs Category:Doos Category:Parents Category:Pets Category:Recurring characters Category:Talking animals Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo characters Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries characters Category:Victims